Starry Night
by Elvin Sorceress
Summary: She longs for him to admit his feelings to her, but he never does. One night however, she goes looking for him and discovers his secret.It's actually better than it sounds. RobStar oneshot. Please r&r!


Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, however I do own this one shot.

Starry Night 

I stared, leaning on my window, into the starry blackness of the night sky. The chill of the glass seeped into my skin, but I didn't dare move away. My gaze shifted downward towards the rocky ground surrounding my home. He wasn't there, not yet. He would be soon though, he always was. Every night he goes down and leaves the tower to perch himself on a large stone and stare out at the sea. He always sits there, unmoving, as though thinking deeply about what he should have done to prevent a mistake. Then, quite some time later he slowly begins to rise and strolls sleepily into the tower and up to his room. In a few moments he would continue his cycle.

I waited several minutes for his arrival on the shore, but it didn't come. Maybe tonight he decided to break his pattern and remain in his room, however unlike him it would be. Or his figure could simply be hidden in the immense darkness. Gradually, darker, more frightening thoughts began fill my mind. The idea of him being injured or kidnapped gave me a sickening feeling in the depths of my stomach. Panic invaded my whole body and I could feel the sharp pounding of my heart beat quickening. I had to go look for him. If he was hurt I wasn't going to leave him lying there defenseless. Before I could think things through clearly, I flung myself out my door and flew down several flights of stairs. When I came to the exit, the pain in my stomach grew worse at the thought of what might lay behind it. I outstretched my arm reaching for the knob. In a second I was outside standing on a giant slab of rock. The cold breeze blew my long hair against the side of my head. Then, as quickly as it had come, panic was washed away by the soothing sensation of pure relief. There he was, standing at the water's edge away from where he usually sat. For a second I had a feeling that I should just go back to my room and leave him there alone. He wouldn't want to be disturbed. But then again…

"Robin? Are you okay?" He turned abruptly at the sound my voice.

"Starfire! What…what are you doing here?" his voice sounded somewhat stunned. He had obviously not been expecting my presence.

"I was wondering where you had gone." He looked at the ground, probably debating over whether or not to tell me something. After a short silence he must have made up his mind. He looked at me with great sadness in his eyes, or mask.

"Star, it's just that," he seemed to be having difficulties, "…I, well,…sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I…..", his head turned as he stared over his shoulder at the dark, sparkling water, "left."

WHAT? He wanted to leave the Titans? He was our leader, our friend and he wanted to leave? Where could he possibly want to go so much that he was willing to leave us, his best friends? My utter shock must have found its way onto my face because he now looked slightly embarrassed. Suddenly, however, I was no longer confused, but furious.

"No! Robin you cannot leave! You are our leader and more importantly our friend. And where is it you wish to go to that makes you desire to leave us behind?" the words escaped my mouth before I could hold them back and no sooner was I consumed by guilt.

'Star, it's not that. There's nowhere I'd rather be than at the Tower. You misunderstood. I don't want to leave the Titans… I want to leave the world. You guys don't need me here."

"_No!_" he stepped closer to the water. I ran to catch him. I would be unable to fly knowing Robin was going to attempt suicide. But I had to stop him.

"Robin, you can't do this," he jerked his arm away from me, but said nothing. "We need you….I need you." At this he turned to me, a mixture of shock and confusion in his face.

"Star, I…" He seemed to be at a loss of words. He moved closer to me and I felt the warmth of his hands around my freezing waist. I could feel my pulse quickening, this time with joy. I had been longing for this moment for what seemed like eternities. I looked into his hidden eyes.If only I could_ see _them His gloved hands were slowly wrapping around me. If only I could feel his _real _hands, without the gloves' interference. He hesitated; I was not the only one who was nervous. His head moved closer to mine. He tilted his head and so did I. Our lips were now only inches apart. In only moments my dream would become reality. We were now about as close as possible. I brought my own hands up to his shoulders and eased them around his neck. Any minute now. A chilly breeze blew past us making his cape ripple in the wind. His charming hair shone in the moonlight like his eyes must have done. His mask glinting in the small amount of light, I cautiously brought my hands towards his handsome black hair which was soft and smooth, I could have played with it all day. His head came closer, only to take a detour to the right as he pulled me into a hug. I should have known, but I didn't. We stood there in the hush of the night with disappointment in our faces. I allowed a sigh to escape me. At least it was something. The long silence was broken by his voice saying,

"Thanks."

_So what do you think? It's the first fanfic I ever wrote so it's not the best. Please review!_


End file.
